


Love, Loss, and the Long Journey to Home (A Chris Evans Story Series)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor, Chris Evans - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: Series Warnings: Language, Angst, Chris is kind of an asshole, she is kind of an asshole, jealousy, death, Kleenex will be neededA/N: A sad story. That’s all I got, sorry. This is the first of four maybe five parts.
Relationships: Husband/Wife - Relationship, widower - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Love, Loss, and the Long Journey to Home (A Chris Evans Story Series)

**Author's Note:**

> Series Warnings: Language, Angst, Chris is kind of an asshole, she is kind of an asshole, jealousy, death, Kleenex will be needed
> 
> A/N: A sad story. That’s all I got, sorry. This is the first of four maybe five parts.

Chris slammed the front door behind him. Her car in the driveway alerted him to the fact that she was there.

There was a heaviness in the air, one that had never been there before. 

Love and laughter was the usual feeling. This home has always been their safe-haven, far away from Hollywood.

Not today, and never again.

Chris screwed up. He knew it.

This screw up was the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back.

She was done with his bullshit, his lies.

He heard the sounds of angry movement in the bedroom.

He wasn’t surprised when he saw suitcases opened on their bed. Her clothes flew out of the closest, hitting the floor in front of him.

“Get out of here, Chris!” She yelled from the closest.

“We need to talk about this.” He tried to keep his voice calm and unemotional.

“No, I think you did plenty of talking to that ‘reporter’.” She rolled her eyes when she saw he was leaning against the door frame. “How dare you fucking talk about our life, and make it seem like I’m some sort of…” she paused, “WHORE!” Tears sprang to her eyes.

“That is not what…”

“No, no, honey,” there was so much sarcasm that dripped from that one word, “You did. Making it sound like I slept my way to where I am now. That I slept with all of your co-stars.” She opened a drawer, scooping out the contents, throwing them on the floor.

She pushed past him, he reached for her wrist.

“Nah huh,” she shook her head and got out of his reach. “You don’t get to touch me anymore.” She scoffed. “I’m not the one that slept with my co-star, you know. That was all you buddy. You know damn well I was a virgin when we met and that you have been the only guy I’ve slept with.”

_I deserve this_, he thought to himself.

“I gave you nothing but love and support for the last 5 years. And this…” she threw her hands up, “this is what I get. I get my name smeared but my HUSBAND of all people.”

“Just wait…” He pleaded with her and rushed to her, taking her head in his hands and kissed her.

She pushed away, and headed towards the front door. “I’m done Chris. My lawyer will be contacting your lawyer soon.” She took her wedding ring off, placed it on the hallway table, not looking at him. “Two years of lies,” she muttered, before opening the front door and walking out for the last time.

Chris sank to the floor, head held in his hands, letting the tears finally fall.

That was the last time Chris talked to or saw her. That had been their last kiss.


End file.
